pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica Taylor
Veronica Taylor is a voice actress for the 4Kids dubbing company. She first started out in school plays and acting. Veronica was later recruited for the 4Kids company. She was then cast in Pokémon as the main character, Ash Ketchum. Veronica is famous for being the original voice of Ash. She continued voicing him until 2006. She also provided the voice of May from 2003 to 2006. That was the time when 4Kids lost rights to the show, and Pokémon USA decided to replace Veronica Taylor and the other members of the original cast. She was replaced by Sarah Natochenny who took over the role of Ash Ketchum and Delia Ketchum, and Michele Knotz who took over the role of May. During this time, Veronica was emotional because she lost not only a role - but a character who was very dear to her heart. Veronica's other notable roles include Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruune from Slayers, Narue Nanase from World of Narue, Clawdia from Fighting Foodons, Nico Robin from the 4kids adaptation of One Piece, Carly Carmine in Yugioh 5d's and most recently Tori from Tai Chi Chasers. Humans * Ash Ketchum (IL001-AG145) * May (AG001-AG145) * Delia Ketchum (IL001-AG145) * Cindy & Suzie (IL005-H002) * Madeiline * Towa * Erika's assistants * Hun * Sophia * Townswoman (JE082) * Gary's Cheerleaders (x3) * Announcer (IL052) Pokémon * Diglett * Sentret Non-Pokémon Roles *Galaxina (Sonic X) *Emeraldas (Maetel Legend) *Clawdia/Dia (Fighting Foodons) *Yukino Miyazawa (His and Her Circumstances) *Kenta (Yu-Gi-oh Rulers of the Duel) *Chris (Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons) *Narue Nanase (World of Narue) *Fonda Fontaine (Yu-Gi-Oh GX season 3) *Nana (Nana, Seven of Seven seven) *Ancient Fairy Dragon, Carly Carmine/Dark Carly (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) *Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne (Slayers 14 onward) *Silica (Kirby, Right Back at Ya) *Fubuki (Arcade Gamer Fubuki) *Sheep (Word World) *Tori (Tai Chi Chasers) *Miyabi (Ninja Nonsense) *Princess Diaspro (Winx Club (4kids Version)) *Evil Queen (Angel's Friends (Episode 4 onward)) *Mira Tsukumo, Sei, Tori's Grandmother (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Whyatt's Mother (Super Why!) *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Max Taylor/ Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) Video Games * Pokémon Puzzle League - Ash Ketchum * Shadow Hearts - Alice Elliot * Link: The Faces of Evil - Lupay * Tekken 6 - Leo Klieson Character Gallery MTS_malfoya-1114899-ash.png|Ash Ketchum (Seasons 1 - 8) May character.jpg|May (Seasons 6 - 8) Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum (Seasons 1 - 8) Sophia.png|Sophia Young Sophia.png|Young Sophia 243.jpg|Hun Townswoman.jpg|Townswoman from JE082: The Heartbreak of Brock Gary's cheerleaders.jpg|3 of Gary's cheerleaders Trivia *According to Behind the Voice Actors, she is the preferred voice actress for Ash, May, and Delia. *Veronica and Eric Stuart, both wish to return to the series as of 2012. *Veronica met her successor, Sarah Natochenny, during a recording session of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's when recording the voices of Carly Carmine and Stephanie respectively. *Veronica was the successor of Joni Baker as Amelia after Slayers episode 13. *When Winx Club was passed on to Nickelodeon, Veronica passed on her role as Diaspro to Ariana Grande. *Her favorite Pokémon movie is Pokémon The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back. *The voice she uses for Sentret is a combination of her voice, and her daughter's voice as well. Category:Actors Category:Pokémon USA Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors